


Silence

by AkiraLynn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLynn/pseuds/AkiraLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine and Carolina's friendship was based off silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my blog, but I've finally decided to post my fanfics on here <3 Blog: http://candidlydispleased.tumblr.com/

On the off days, on the oh so lovely Mother of Invention, one could find all the Freelancers off doing their own things. York and North were often wandering the halls, and chatting happily. Washington and C.T always seemed to be playing a never ending game of cards. Oddly enough South and Tex were usually found in the training room, almost always fighting. But most odd of all was that one could find Maine and Carolina hanging around each other.

What started off as York begging Maine to watch over Carolina when he wasn’t around, turned into a very weird but wonderful friendship.

Maine didn’t talk much after the accident, which was nice because Carolina didn’t much care for idle conversation. Sometimes Carolina would talk though, and when Tex showed up she talked more. Mostly about how much she hated the women. Maine always listened no matter how much time went by, and no matter how many times Carolina told the same story, he always listened. 

Carolina for a time thought that she bugged Maine far too much, but whenever she would question him he would always shake his head and growl out a response that Carolina assumed was him saying he didn’t mind at all, or at least she hoped. 

When Carolina lost her place as the number one Freelancer, she found herself wondering to Maine’s room. Hoping with everything that he was there. He was, and he opened the door wide, with a look of knowing on his face.

The light of Maine’s room made it hard to see him, and Carolina knew he liked it better that way. Ever since the accident he could hardly stand to look at himself for too long. The scars on his neck, and inability to speak remnants of his failure to himself and his team.

Carolina said nothing and just seated herself cross legged on his bed, hair falling into her eyes, and eyes closed. Maine followed suit, and when she reached for his hand he let her, and when her head fell onto his chest he didn’t pull away, and he felt his shirt slowly become wet, he did not push her away and try to tell her to pull herself together. Instead he wrapped his arms around her, and let her be.

Maine couldn’t talk, or say words of encouragement to try and make her feel better, and Carolina was okay with that, she liked the quiet it helped her remember who she used to be, and who she is now. It gave her strength, and peace of mind.  
………………………………………………………  
When Maine threw her off the cliff on that cold, terrible day, thoughts and memories raced through her head until there was nothing left but the quiet, but it did not help her now, it drove her mad, with voices telling her of all her mistakes.


End file.
